To Boldly Go Where No Witch Has Gone Before
by Theoretical-Optimist
Summary: Gabrielle Delacour has a mishap while using the Floo Network and finds herself lost in time and space aboard the USS Discovery. Written for Round 4 of THC (year three)


House: Gryffindor

Prompts: 1) Star Trek, 2) Gabrielle Delacour, 3) "You're going to be trouble, aren't you?", Chasing

Word Count: 1288

-AN I have seen three episodes of Star Trek: Discovery, so please forgive me if I've made an egregious error. This story is set before the jump into the mirror universe. Gabrielle and Fleur's speech is my (very poor) attempt at conveying a French accent.

* * *

"I know what I am doing, Beel," Gabrielle complained. "We use zee Floo Powder all of zee time in France."

"I understand. But you are used to stating your destination in your native language. The Floo Network here requires that you speak you destination in English. Fleur and I don't want you to get lost on your way to Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

"You both are zuch worrywarts. I weel be fine." To prove her point, Gabrielle dramatically swept her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder and strutted into the fire place. Winking at her sister and brother-in-law, she threw down a handful of Floo Powder and loudly proclaimed her destination.

As she disappeared from view, Fleur and Bill exchanged panicked looks.

"What deed she just say? Diagon Alley, oui?" Fleur asked, hopefully.

"It sounded like 'Dis-go-rey', I think. But there's no such place. I'm sure she'll be waiting for us in Diagon. But we should hurry up and go through to find her."

Bill and Fleur rushed through the Floo Network and were aghast to discover Gabrielle had not made it through.

* * *

Gabrielle crashed out of a small opening that most certainly was not the Floo Place in Diagon Alley.

"We've got a breach in Engineering. Set phasers to stun," ordered an angry sounding voice.

Gabrielle's head whipped up and she spotted three large men wearing red shirts running towards her. They had strange little wands in their hands that were shooting red-tinted spells at her.

Scrambling to her feet, Gabrielle ran as fast as she could.

The three men chased her as she sprinted through the narrow, winding corridors. Every few steps, Gabrielle would look back at her pursuers. Despite the fact that she was among the fastest in her class at Beauxbatons, her speed was no match for the men behind her.

She wished that she were carrying her wand. At least then she'd be able to defend herself. But Fleur had made her leave it behind on her trip to Diagon Alley. ' _Zee war is over_ ,' she had said. ' _Besides, I promised Mama zat you would not do underaged magic on zis trip_.'

Gabrielle took a chance and launched herself off of a platform and slid down a large pipe onto the floor below. She turned around to see the men stalled on the upper platform, firing their red spells at her. She heard one of the men call for assistance as she ducked through a doorway.

Gabrielle paused to catch her breath for a moment. She glanced around the room to try to figure out where she was. She spotted a stack of metal boxes which she assumed must be for storage. She noticed that the containers all had the same markings. ' _NCC- 1031 USS Discovery,_ ' she read. "What zee hell is that? Where am I?"

"You're on my ship," said a voice from the doorway. "You're going to be trouble, aren't you?"

Gabrielle jumped with fright that she had been discovered. She quickly looked around for an escape route, but the only exit was blocked by a man — a man who looked strangely familiar.

"Lucius Malfoy!" she screamed. "You stay away from me, you Death Eater!"

Gabrielle yanked open the lid of one of the boxes and found a pile of glass vials. Desperate, she grabbed a handful of the vials and threw them at Malfoy with all her might.

"Stand down," he ordered. "Stand down or I'll stun you."

Gabrielle hurled another handful of glass across the room.

He responded by sending a red spell out of his odd wand and knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Gabrielle woke up to a strange beeping sound. Her eyelids felt like they were weighed down by trolls. She attempted to wipe at her face, but was unable to move her arms.

"You've been restrained," announced a familiar voice. "You understand that we can't have you wreaking havoc on our Medical Bay."

Gabrielle's eyes snapped open to find Lucius Malfoy sitting in a chair in the corner, evaluating her with a curious expression.

"Somebody!" she called. "Call zee Aurors. There is a Death Eater holding me hostage."

"So this is her?" a young woman asked from the doorway.

"Come in, Officer Burnham. Remove the restraints from the girl. I don't believe she'll be a threat to us here." Despite his words, he aimed his strange wand at her. Gabrielle noticed that he spoke in an odd American accent, rather than the British one she expected.

Gabrielle felt the shackles at her wrist and ankles being released. Sitting up on the cot, she rubbed her wrists. Cautiously, she asked Malfoy, "Where have you taken me?"

"As I said before, you are aboard my ship. This is the USS Discovery. I am Gabriel Lorca. This is Science Officer Michael Burnham. I'd hoped she might be able to lend some insight as to how you arrived on this ship in mid-warp."

"I evaluated a small blood sample taken from the patient," the officer replied. "It appears that she is human. Her blood chemistry and heavy metal levels suggest that she is a witch from Earth. The curious thing is that she appears to be from the 21st century."

"Oui," Gabrielle responded. "Ze year is 2000, is it not? And how is it zat you know about witches?"

"Your Statute of Secrecy was abolished in the middle of the 22nd century. The Vulcan Science Academy has made great strides in their research since you've all come out of the shadows. What I want to know is how you gained access to the ship?" asked Burnham.

"I was staying with my seester, Fleur, and her husband, Beel. We were travelling to Diagon Alley with Floo Powder. Zey warned me that I needed to speak clearly, but it appears I made a mistake and I came out of the Floo onto your ship."

"Ah," the man who she'd learned was not Lucius Malfoy replied. "Well, fortunately Federation Scientists have been working with some of your magic historians and have figured out a way to send individuals back to a certain place in time. From what I've read, they use some sort of spinning hourglass on a necklace-"

"-A time turner?" Gabrielle interrupted with a gasp.

"Yes," he confirmed, "That's what the science is based upon. We should be able to drop you off at a major travel port and have you sent back home without an issue."

"Oh, merci!" she cried in relief.

"I'll just be on my way then," he stood from the chair and began to exit the room. "But I'm curious. Who is this person you thought I was?"

Gabrielle's cheeks colored with embarrassment. "You look just like a man from my time. He is a very bad man named Lucius Malfoy. He joined the dark side of a war. If his side had won, zey'd have taken over our world and killed everyone that stood in zeir way."

Officer Burnham said, "I've read about that conflict." She studied the captain's face. "I never realized it, but you do look just like the photographs I've seen. It's like he could have been your counterpart in a mirror universe."

Gabrielle saw something flash behind Captain Lorca's eyes before it disappeared. He replied, "I guess I just have one of those faces." He quickly left Gabrielle and Burnham alone.

"Come on with me," Burnham requested. "I'll get you set up in the crew lounge. You can wait there until we reach the travel port. We'll get you back home soon and it'll be like you never left."

Gabrielle couldn't wait to return home. She vowed that it would be a long time before she traveled by Floo Powder, or space ship, again.


End file.
